


Ectotherm

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Ectotherm, Fluff, Gen, I love Crowley Okay?, Reader Insert, Science, crowley - Freeform, reader - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You are worried about Crowley's wellbeing during Winter





	Ectotherm

**Author's Note:**

> An organism that is an ectotherm is an organism whose body temperature is influenced by the environment.

It was winter and was it a cold one. It was well below zero, but that didn’t stop you from pushing through the nipping temperature, bracing wind, and blinding snow. Why were you taking part in such a perilous journey? Simple. You were worried about your dear friend.

Your gloved hand sounded muffled as it banged against the door. You shivered and huddled further into your coat. Even in the hallways, it was frigid. This only made your concern grow even more. You were about to raise your hand again to knock on the door, but it opened to reveal the one you were so worried about.

“[Y/N]?” Crowley looked at you with mild surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you!”

“Worried? Why?”

“It’s freezing outside! I wanted to make sure you were okay.” You paused in your rambling and pulled out a thermos of hot tea. “I also have an electric blanket to make sure you’re warm. I can cook you a warm meal, too. Or maybe I could go and get you a sweater. Are you okay?”

“That all sounds fine, but I’m okay. Why don’t you come inside?”

You shuffled inside and noticed it was a bit warmer inside of his flat. Still, it was colder than what was suitable in more southern biomes. You eyed his movements as he shut the door behind you, looking to see if he was moving any slower than usual.

“What’s this all about, [Y/N]?” Crowley asked and guided you to his white sofa. He sat with you and watched in exasperation as you quickly took off your coat and placed it around his shoulders. He took the thermos as you thrust it into his hands.

“You’re a snake, right? I don’t want you getting too cold. Ectotherms don’t always do well in the winter.” You got up, ignoring him as he started to speak. You found a nearby outlet and quickly plugged in the electric blanket. Sitting back on the couch, you pulled the blanket to cover the two of you. You sat closer to him than usual, but this was urgent!

“[Y/N], calm down,” Crowley started. He stopped and looked up at him. “I’m not an ectotherm. I can make my own body heat.”

“Oh,” you whispered. Heat took over your face. You buried your face in your hands to try and hide your embarrassment from the demon.

Crowley chuckled and removed your hands from your face. “Thank you for thinking of me, Love. Let’s just relax. I wouldn’t mind sitting here with you.” He pulled you closer to his side and wrapped the blanket tighter around the two. “After all, it does sound tempting.”


End file.
